


117

by Evilfairy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x02, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cousin Miguel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Почему я всегда кузен Мигель? — мрачно спросил Дерек, когда выдалась спокойная минутка</p>
            </blockquote>





	117

— Почему я всегда кузен Мигель? — мрачно спросил Дерек, когда выдалась спокойная минутка. Стайлз, еще не пришедший в себя от мысли о размере кражи, поднял на него взгляд и пожал плечами.   
  
— В тебе есть что-то от моего кузена Мигеля, — заявил он и еще сильнее растрепал волосы. Дерек недовольно вздохнул.   
  
— Но у тебя же нет кузена Мигеля, — попробовал он снова, садясь рядом и терпеливо складывая руки на коленях, как благочестивая барышня века так восемнадцатого.   
  
Стайлз задумчиво прикусил щеку изнутри, почесал в затылке. Затем покусал губу, почесал живот и зачем-то поскреб маленькое пятнышко на столе. Дерек продолжал изображать светоч добра и терпения.  
  
— А может, есть. Ты-то откуда знаешь.  
  
Дерек вздохнул. Разговора не получалось. Быть и дальше для всех вокруг кузеном Мигелем ему не улыбалось. Тем более, сам факт того, что кто-то думал, что он является кузеном Стайлза, казался оскорбительным. В конце концов, он был Хейлом, Дереком Хейлом, а не мексиканским... кхм.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек, вставая и складывая руки на груди, — у тебя есть кузен Мигель. Но я не он. Ладно?   
  
Дерек добавил в голос рычащих интонаций. На Скотта обычно действовало. А вот на Стайлза не очень. Он казался пришибленным, где-то глубоко в себе. Видимо, он переживал очередной глубокий внутренний конфликт.   
  
— Ладно.   
  
Дерек облегченно вздохнул и двинулся к выходу. Стайлз молчаливо пялился в одну точку. Дерек помялся на пороге, потом вернулся и сел рядом со Стайлзом. Утешать Дерек не умел. Да и с чего бы утешать Стайлза? Это не его семейство обокрали на сто семнадцать миллионов!   
  
— Посмотри на меня, — с интонацией ласковой гадюки попросил Дерек. — Что случилось?   
  
— Помимо того, что я жалею о том, что родился позднее тебя, и запал на твою молодую версию? — мрачно поинтересовался Стайлз. — Меня душит жаба! Жаба! Жабы, знаешь, такие зеленые и противные. Но я имею в виду фигуральную жабу. Игру слов. Устойчивое выражение, — Стайлз попытался играть бровями, но его просто зверски перекосило, и Дерек, не выдержав, коротко поцеловал в сухие губы.   
  
— Ты похож на Питера, когда так трясешься над деньгами, — заметил он. Стайлз насупился и попытался слепо ткнуться губами в чужие губы, но Дерек коварно отстранился и направился к двери.  
  
— Эй, а нормальный поцелуй? — обиженно спросил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Стайлз выполз из своего кризиса, вызванного чужим богатством, и был готов покорять горы. Это было хорошо и правильно.  
  
— Ну и вали, Мигель! — буркнул Стайлз и еще раз шокировано пробормотал. — Сто семнадцать миллионов! Подумать только.


End file.
